The present subject matter relates generally to consistent web application presentation, in particular in web application aggregation systems. The present subject matter relates further to a style masking engine for a portal, a computer system, a data processing program, and a computer program product.
In consumer applications as well as in enterprise applications, portals are a tool used to aggregate outputs of different information sources and numerous web applications. Users may be responsible for the organizing of sub-windows of a portal window of a computer display. This has become a convenient way of organizing information and applications within one screen layout. Web applications may have numerous types (e.g., iWidgets, portlets, web portal artifacts like portlet skins, etc.).
While programming languages and models may differ, output-related applications may produce and adhere to certain standards that are “understood” by a wide range of client software (e.g., a web browser). Output of web applications may encompass markup, style definitions, scripts, and other forms of output. Web application developers may determine the style of outputs produced by web applications resulting in diverse styles and layouts using different color schemes, different fonts, or different font sizes.